


the pros and cons of pretty clothes

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, No Angst, Trans Female Character, Trans Thor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: The question that Thor can't stop thinking about is why clothes like those, in Midgard, are never made for battles too?Or, alternatively: Thor mourns the death of her dress, and wonders if a gal can't be pretty and a warrior at the same time.





	the pros and cons of pretty clothes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: with a different visual
> 
> the different visual is lolita fashion, if you want to know
> 
> it's so pretty? like the type of thing you admire from afar

_I think that I am in love_ is something you expect to hear in a cliche romantic scene. Thor was not sure if any Midgardian had said that phrase out of a romance movie.

“We still have a mission to do,” she says, pointing to the villain of the week. “as useless as it is.”

“Yes, yes,” Clint murmurs. “I just happen to like what you’re wearing a lot.”

She wishes she could agree, but no. As much as the pink, overwhelmingly cute dress is beautiful, it makes it hard to move.

And, honestly, what is the use in that?


End file.
